fanwork_sigmafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 22
"" Featued Duel: Kankuro & Jun vs. Toraji & Ryuzo Eeach player has 4000 Life Points and a field. A duelist's partner is treated as "himself" rather than "his opponent" for card effects, and a duelist can use their partner's cards as their own. Neither player can attack until all players have had a turn. Turn 1: Ryuzo * Sets a monster. * Sets 3 cards. Turn 2: Jun * Ryuzo activates his Set "Curse of Darkness" and "Annoying Kid", targeting Jun's Field Spell Zone. * Sets a monster. * Sets a card. Turn 3: Toraji * Sets a monster. * Sets 3 cards. Turn 4: Kankuro * Normal Summons "Reverse World's Death Guide". ** Kankuro sends "Reverse World's Dark Puppeteer" to his Graveyard. * Sets 2 cards. * Toraji activates his Set "Remains of Greed". Turn 5: Ryuzo * "Remains of Greed" gains 1 counter. * Activates the effect of "Gravity Wizard", switching Jun's Set "Splash Bomb" to Attack Position. * Normal Summons "Wizard's Double". * Attacks and destroys "Splash Bomb" with "Wizard's Double" (Jun 4000 → 3000 → 2000). ** Activates his Set "Replay"; however, the effect of "Splash Bomb" prevents "Wizard's Double" from inflicting any more damage. * Sets 1 card. * The effect of "Gravity Wizard" activates. Turn 6: Jun * Special Summons "Swarming Mantis". * Tunes "Swarming Mantis" and "Reverse World's Death Guide" to Synchro Summon "The Unifier". ** Toraji activates his Set "Bottomless Trap Hole". *** Jun activates his Set "It Backfired!" (Toraji 4000 → 2800). * Activates the effect of "The Unifier". * Normal Summons "Whirlwind Sphere". ** Activates its effect, targeting Toraji's Set "Sly Cat". * Attacks "Wizard's Double" with "The Unifier". ** Toraji activates his Set "Nightmare Wheel". *** Kankuro activates his Set "Reversed Bribe". The attack cotinues and "Wizard's Double" is destroyed (Ryuzo 4000 → 2400). * Attacks Toraji directly with "Whirlwind Sphere" (Toraji 2800 → 1400). * Sets 1 card. Turn 7: Toraji * "Remains of Greed" gains another counter. ** Toraji activates its effect. * Normal Summons "Sly Monkey". ** Activates its effect, Special Summoning "Sly Hedgehog" and "Sly Dog". * Tunes his monsters to Synchro Summon "Monera". * Attacks Kankuro directly with "Monera". ** Kankuro activates his Set "Call of the Haunted", Special Summoning "Death Guide". *** Toraji attacks and destroys "Death Guide" with "Monera" (Kankuro 4000 → 3500). * Sets 3 cards. Turn 8: Kankuro * Toraji activates his Set "DNA Studies", choosing "effect". * Normal Summons "Twilight Soldier". * Special Summons "Reverse World's Chaos Bringer". ** Ryuzo activates his Set "Nightmare Bind". * Attacks "Monera" with "Twilight Soldier". ** Toraji activates his Set "Reckless Defense", making "Sly Hedgehog" the attack target. "Sly Hedgehog" is destroyed (Kankuro 3500 → 2700). "Twlight Soldier" mills 1 monster, so it loses 100 ATK (ATK 2000). *** Toraji activates his Set "Replay" (Kankuro 2700 → 1900). Twlight Soldier" mills 2 monsters, so it loses 200 ATK (ATK 1800). **** Toraji activates his Set "Animal Trail", adding "Sly Hamster". Turn 9: Ryuzo * Sets a card. Turn 10: Jun * Activates the effect of "The Unifier". * Normal Summons "Zombie Melody". * Tunes "Zombie Melody" and "Swarming Mantis" to Synchro Summon "Rocket Knight". * Ryuzo activates his Set "Transcending Enchantment", banishing "Wizard's Double" and "Shadowpriestess of Ohm" (Jun 2000 → 1000). ** Ryuzo activates the effect of "Wizard Knight" in his hand. * Activates the effect of "Rocket Knight (Ryuzo 2400 → 0). Turn 11: Toraji * Normal Summons "Sly Hamster". * Banishes "Sly Hamster" and Ryuzo's Set "Magical Gardna" to Special Summon "Cursed Cannon". * Sets a card. Continues in the next chapter. Featured Cards Cards in italics debuted here. Ryohei vs Koga The Duel isn't fully shown. Ryohei's turn * Ryohei attacks and destroys Koga's "Achromatic Void" with "Netherworld Knight". ** "Void" returns and Ryohei takes damage because of "Achromatic Souls" (Ryohei 2900 → 1500). notes how tense it is to duel Koga - it's as if nothing he did had any result; not even Knight's effect works * Sets 1 card also controls "[[The Rising Graveyard]"]. Koga's turn * Normal Summons "Achromatic Sins". * Tunes "Sins" and "Void" to Synchro Summon "Achromatic Bastard". Time skip. Ryohei's turn * Xyz Summons "INOCHI" and activates its effect to revive "Netherworld Mad Beast", whose Level doubles. * Overlays "Knight" and "Beast" for "Phantom Cavalry of Hades". ** Detaches 1 ORU to add "Water of Life" to his hand. * Activates "Water of Life", Special Summoning "Mad Beast" again (ATK 2800), which he just detached. * The effect of "Hades" activates, destroying "Bastard". "Mad Beast" gains 100 ATK (ATK 2900). ** Koga activates "Futile Efforts", ending Ryohei's turn. ** "Bastard" returns to the field together with "Sins" thanks to "Achromatic Lamentation", and "Bastard" brings "Void" together with its effect. Koga's turn * Synchro Summons "Achromatic Vassal" with "Sins" and "Void". he's a Xyz user. Time skip. Koga's turn * Koga controls the Rank 9 "Void-Eyes Hell Dragon", with Ryohei noting he's used his Synchro monsters to perform an Xyz Summon. * Ryohei attempts to activate the last effect of "Hades", but notices it doesn't work. * Koga attacks with "Void-Eyes". ** Ryohei attempts to activate his face-down "Miracle", but it doesn't work either. "Hades" is destroyed (Ryohei 600 → 0). Category:chapters